You make the rest of the world invisible
by Purecinnamonbun
Summary: Yuri's perspective of 'Can't See Anything But You' Soulmates just meant you had a lot in common with a person. The one the universe had picked out for you. That was it. That was all it meant to Yuri. Just because you were soulmates didn't mean you had to love someone. He certainly didn't love his own idiotic soulmate. He certainly wasn't gong to do what the universe wanted.


**So this is basically Can't See Anything But You, except in Yurio's perspective. You don't have to read Can't See Anything But You to understand this, but the whole soulmates concept is probably explained more in that fic, since it was the first. I don't know why I wrote this to be honest. I'm kind of addicted to this AU. Anyway, enjoy! Comments are appreciated!- Purecinnamonbun**

When Yuri was younger, he used to love the idea of having a soulmate. He'd pick up things that were invisible to him, and handle them with wonder and excitement.

Then he hit the age of five and his mother was killed in a motorcycle crash.

Yuri forgot about his soulmate and focused solely on skating.

However, it was difficult to forget about someone when their likes and dislikes were a constant presence in his life. He disliked his soulmate even more when his favourite brand of chips became invisible to him. It was very impractical and annoying. He didn't understand why other people seemed to happy and carefree about having a soulmate.

Take Victor for example.

He was invisible to _himself_ for a while, since his soulmate was apparently a fan of his.

He'd look in a mirror and not see anything there.

The thing that made Yuri and Victor so different however was that _Victor didn't care._

Every time Yuri would bring it up, he'd pat Yuri on the head and say in a reprimanding tone

"Now, now Yurio, just be happy you have a soulmate! It's a fun way of getting to know them!"

When Yuri was just about to turn six, the ice disappeared too.

Yeah Victor. Real fun.

Yurio didn't care though, and kept practicing. When he performed in Juniors, he even based his theme off it.

'I don't care what you think'

He went on to win silver.

Victor and The Katsudon got together, and Yurio grudgingly congratulated them. Even Yuri had to admit, they fit well together. Yuri had seen enough unhappy marriages based solely on the fact they were both soulmates, to be the judge of that.

Soulmates just meant you had a lot in common with a person. They were the one the universe had picked out for you.

That was it.

That was all it meant to Yuri.

Just because you were soulmates didn't mean you had to love someone.

He certainly didn't love his own idiotic soulmate.

He wasn't going to do what the universe wanted.

When Yurio was twelve, he realised he couldn't see motorcycles.

All he could see was a human floating comically down the road.

How ironic that the thing that stole his mother's life was one of the things that his soulmate loved.

Yurio started to hate his soulmate.

He got his own back by deliberately loving things- annoying things that would be difficult to live without.

Phones.

TV

Food

And more.

Yurio dreaded ever having to meet his soulmate- the one that nearly got him run over every week or so. Granted, his soulmate probably didn't know that, but it was still all his fault.

When Yurio was fourteen, he earned another silver medal at Juniors, became The Russian Punk, and Yakov granted him permission to move up to Seniors next year.

Yurio felt proud of his achievements, and independent. He didn't need a soulmate to feel happy. He was doing perfectly fine on his own. He'd get gold soon.

When Yuri was sixteen, his grandfather had told him that he and his grandmother hadn't been soulmates. They had chosen each other, instead of the people the world told them they were destined to be with.

On their twentieth anniversary, they had both found their soulmates, and discovered they were happily married.

They were all good friends to this day.

"And plus" Nikolai had added, smiling "It was nice not having to live with invisible things anymore."

Nikolai became a role model to Yuri- proof he could be his own person.

He loved the ice even more than before, and ignored his soulmate. He earned to keep a sharp ear out for an incoming motorcycle, and began to be happy.

His theme for that season was 'I am who I want to be'

It was different to his usual performances, but it was close to Yuri's heart.

He won silver, and attended Victor and the Pig's wedding.

Ice themed.

Yuri kept crashing into things.

When Yurio was eighteen, he boarded a plane to the GPF in Kazakhstan. Before he left, he chased away the invisible dogs from his cats, not-so-silently hating his soulmate.

"Goodbye Grandpa!" Yurio called from their hotel room, Nikolai waving as he left to buy his morning coffee. Yurio felt more like exploring the town.

He was just about to leave, when he heard excited shouts from outside the door.

"This must be Yura's hotel room!"

Dammit. The Angels must have caught up to him.

Quickly, he stuffed his phone in his pocket, and peered out of the window. They were 9 floors up. Jumping wasn't really an option.

Yuri took a deep breath and glanced at the door, where the voices were getting louder and louder.

This was gonna be a long day.

After a quick escape from The Angels, Yurio found himself striding down a random street, sighing to himself, his hood pulled up to hide himself. The Angels were literally everywhere. He needed to talk to his grandpa. He tugged out his phone, and collapsed on a nearby bench, with a dark-haired man already sat there.

He tried to switch on his phone.

A minute passed.

Yuri resisted the urge to throw his phone into the traffic, instead turning to the guy next to him.

"You!" Yuri said, glaring at him "Can I borrow your phone?"

"What?" The other guy said, tearing his eyes from in front of him to look at Yuri.

Then stuff went down.

Colours seemed to swirl in front of Yuri's face, a dog barked across the street- a motorcycle whizzed down the road.

 _You had to be kidding._

Yurio would like to have said he handled the situation calmly and maturely.

Key word _like._

He just felt so much _anger_ towards this person who had been messing with his life, who made even ice skating difficult.

All the withheld pent up rage from the last eighteen years just came rushing towards him, turning Yurio's vision red.

"YOU Мудак! I CAN'T EVEN SEE THE ICE WHEN I SKATE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE ACCIDENTALLY CUT MYSELF ON AN ICE SKATE! AND I'VE WALKED INTO ABOUT A TRILLION MOTORCYCLES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Yeah, Yuri could have been more eloquent. At least he got the message across.

He looked furiously at the other man, who just blinked and said

"You have the eyes of a soldier"

 _What?_

The anger was gone as quickly as it came. Yuri internally sighed. As much as he hated this guy, he hadn't made life easy for him either.

Grudgingly, he held out a hand and told him

"I'm Yuri"

His soulmate hesitated, before reaching out and gripping his hand with a ghost of a smile.

"Otabek."

This…This guy was making it _really freaking hard to hate him._

"Do you want to get a coffee?" Yuri found himself saying

His soulmate smiled

"Sure"

By the end of the night, Yuri loves Beka.

Not because they're soulmates- Yuri was delighted to find out that Otabek found the whole thing trivial too.

Yuri loves Beka for-well, Beka.

Yuri doesn't need a soulmate.

Beka doesn't either.

But they have each other.

Soulmate or not.

19 MONTHS LATER:

"BEKA!"

"What!?"

"I cannot believe you."

"Seriously Yura?"

"Of course! You keep doing this time and time again.."

"You're making way too big a deal of this"

"No. I. Am. Not. "

"C'mon Yura…"

"No!" Yuri pushed his boyfriend away with an affronted scowl

"You are blowing this way out of proportion" Otabek sighed, leaning back on the chair.

"No I am not." Yuri held his hand in front of his heart "I can't believe you prefer Pepsi to Coke!"

" _It's not a big deal Yura!"_

"Coke is like the _MOTHER_ of all drinks… Pepsi is a knock-off!"

"Well I happen to like it!"

Yuri wrapped his arm around Otabek, smiling slightly. It wasn't a real fight. Though at least he could actually see the goddam Pepsi. More than he could have said a year and a half ago.

"Come on." Otabek said, kissing Yurio's head "let's just watch the movie? Which may I remind you I wasn't able to see the year it came out, because of _someone?"_

Yuri snorted slightly at the memory.

"Yeah, that was funny.

"It was not!"

"Fine." Yuri snuggled closer to Otabek "But I get to pick the drinks next time."

"Sure Yura. Whatever makes you happy" Otabek laughed.

Yuri smiled, and leaned his head on Otabek's shoulder, stealing a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

He and Otabek didn't need 'Soulmates'. That wasn't the reason they were together. Yuri loved Otabek because of his caring personality, the way he laughed, the way he smiled.

The word 'Soulmate' didn't even come in to the equation.

Otabek had told him the very same thing.

It was almost funny, looking back to living life half-invisible. Yurio couldn't imagine going back to it now. He had celebrated finding Otabek by skating 'A Thousand Years' as his free skate that year.

Otabek had teased him about the Russian Punk going soft.

Yuri had glared at him, but still smiled at Otabek as he passed him at the side of the rink while he skated.

He finally won gold.

 **Er…. Did I do ok?**


End file.
